heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown
It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown is the 25th Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on May 16, 1983. It, along with 1982's A Charlie Brown Celebration inspired the Saturday Morning series The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Format The special is a compilation consisting of eight individual stories adapted from the stories in the comic strip: * Sack: Charlie Brown is having hallucinations as a result of a rash on the back of his head resembling the stitchings of a baseball, most notably seeing the rising sun as a baseball. He goes to camp to take his mind off of baseball with a paper sack on his head to cover up said rash and is suddenly elected camp president as the other kids find his appearance cool. But then he removes his sack the next morning and becomes uncool again. He watches the sun rise, fearing that it will appear as a rising baseball. Instead, the sun is replaced with MAD Magazine mascot Alfred E. Neuman. * Caddies: Peppermint Patty and Marcie become golf caddies. * Kite: Charlie Brown bites the Kite-Eating Tree and then goes on the run from the United States Environmental Protection Agency for doing so; he ends up coaching a pee-wee baseball team. * Song: Lucy comes to Schroeder's house, annoying him while he tries to play many pieces. * Sally: Sally tells jokes in class. * Butterfly: Peppermint Patty falls asleep with a butterfly resting on her nose, and Marcie fools her into believing it turned into an angel. * Blanket: Lucy attempts to get rid of Linus's blanket by burying it and later turning it into a kite and letting it go, but Snoopy foils her both times. * Woodstock: Woodstock performs many of his antics in front of Snoopy, who is taking an afternoon nap. Voice cast * Michael Catalano - Charlie Brown * Angela Lee - Lucy van Pelt * Earl Reilly - Linus van Pelt * Cindi Reilly - Sally Brown * Brent Hauer - Peppermint Patty * Michael Dockery - Marcie * Kevin Brando - Schroeder * Brian Jackson - Camp Kids * Jason Castellano- Camp Kids * Gerard Goyette Jr. - Caddy Master * Jenny Lewis - Ruby * Johnny Graves - Austin * Joel Graves - Leland * Jason Mendelson - Milo * John Hiestand - Joe Mel * Frank Oz - The Kite Eating Tree * Bill Meléndez - Snoopy/Woodstock Notes * Leland resembles the original version of Schroeder from 1951. * Milo resembles the younger version of Franklin. * The "Sally" and "Woodstock" stories from this special would also turn up on two different episodes of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Also an unused story from this special titled "Clinging Snoopy" would also turn up on the series as well. External links * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1983 television specials Category:1983 in American television Category:CBS television specials